Coffee County, Tennessee
Coffee County is a county located in south-central portion of the U.S. state of Tennessee. It is one of the counties of Middle Tennessee. As of 2000, the population was 48,014. The 2005 Census Estimate placed the population at 50,869 http://www.census.gov/popest/counties/tables/CO-EST2005-01-47.xls. Its county seat is Manchester6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,125 km² (434 sq mi). 1,111 km² (429 sq mi) of it is land and 15 km² (6 sq mi) of it (1.29%) is water. Adjacent counties *Cannon County (north) *Warren County (northeast) *Grundy County (east) *Franklin County (south) *Moore County (southwest) *Bedford County (west) *Rutherford County (northwest) Major highways *Interstate 24 *U.S. Route 41 *U.S. Route 41A Demographics As of the census² of 2000, there were 48,014 people, 18,885 households, and 13,597 families residing in the county. The population density was 43/km² (112/sq mi). census data]] There were 20,746 housing units at an average density of 19/km² (48/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 93.43% White, 3.59% Black or African American, 0.30% Native American, 0.74% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.91% from other races, and 1.00% from two or more races. 2.19% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 18,885 households out of which 32.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.90% were married couples living together, 11.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.00% were non-families. 24.30% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.50 and the average family size was 2.96. In the county, the population was spread out with 25.10% under the age of 18, 8.30% from 18 to 24, 28.40% from 25 to 44, 23.60% from 45 to 64, and 14.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 95.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,898, and the median income for a family was $40,228. Males had a median income of $32,732 versus $21,014 for females. The per capita income for the county was $18,137. About 10.90% of families and 14.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.80% of those under age 18 and 15.20% of those age 65 or over. Events The Bonnaroo Music Festival has been held annually in the county since 2002. It has been well received by the locals who tend to overlook the extreme traffic problems it brings. It also appears to have been happily embraced by the county authorities as a source of tourist revenue. The Bonnaroo Music Festival has actually been well-received by the Coffee County community, despite a smattering of negative press - mainly originating from regional, not local newspapers. WMSR 1320 AM, Fantasy Radio 101.5 FM, and The Saturday Independent newspaper in Coffee County have all received an overwhelmingly positive response from local citizens about the music festival and most of its guests.vfdsfdsfdf Local media personalities Chip Ramsey, Lucky Knott, and Scott Vaughn have all worked behind the scenes to avert potential local taxes on the festival that may have made the area less economically viable for Bonnaroo. The community expects to welcome the festival back for years to come. Cities and towns *Hillsboro *Manchester *Tullahoma References External links *Coffee County on the Tennessee Encyclopedia * *Bonnaroo Music Festival site *http://thesaturdayindependent.com Category:Coffee County, Tennessee Category:Counties of Tennessee